The Hollowed Titan
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: Levi's scout regiment takes a trip beyond the walls only to meet an odd abnormal titan, a titan that's obsessed to live up to his human identity, what can humanity learn from this abnormal and can the titan gain the trust of the last human stronghold? Only time will tell. Rated M to be safe, AU after season one of AOT. I may or may not continue this fic.


**AN: This is an experimental fic I thought of a while ago.**

 **This is AU after season one of Attack on Titan because I am not familiar with anything after that.**

 **I** **have given up my Bleach songfic because of the killjoy that is copyright laws.**

 **Anyway... Let us** **begin.**

A few days after the downfall of Annie AKA the female titan we find Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Hange sitting around a table discussing what to do next, "I say we try to find if there are any others like Annie, she couldn't have been working alone" Armin suggests.

"I agree and maybe I could have a look at them too" Hange drooled excitedly.

Everyone sweatdropped nervously, especially Eren who had experienced a Hange experiment and wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy, including Annie's potential allies "Maybe we could do somthing else, at least until we gather more evidence at least" Eren suggested nervously.

Levi gave a small laugh as he sipped his tea "I guess some downtime after our recent battle is needed, good idea Eren".

"Captain Levi are you suggesting that we play hookie" Hange laughed joyfully "You know we can't do that".

Despite how everyone wished that they could have a day off they knew Hange was right they couldn't just skip out a day of protecting humanity, "I am aware of that Hange so we'll be taking a little excursion outside the walls, it's dangerous I know but I feel that time outside the walls killing titans will be a good stress reliever" Levi said in hus usual bored tone.

Not surprisingly to Levi no one objected, maybe they agreed maybe they where just intimidated by him, who knows but of couse there were always walls to some plans "But the question is... How do we get commander Erwin to agree to this" Levi thought outloud.

"I see no issue with a little titan hunting" Said a voice from the door, it was commander Erwin.

"Commander when did you get there?" Levi asked.

"I've been here for a while, it was hard not to listen in with the door being left open" Erwin replied, everyone looked at Sasha who was the last to enter the room.

"Aah I'm sorry" Sasha cried in the typical Sasha fashion.

Erwin smiled and looked at Sasha "There's no need to apologize this just means that your excursion to the world outside the walls will happen a lot faster, you all have my permission".

Everyone bar Hange, Levi and Mikasa cheered in jubilation even if it was for different reasons but they soon stopped when a sharp glare from Levi shut them up, "Thank you commander Erwin, when shall we depart?" Levi asked in a business like tone.

"In two days from now, until then I neee you all to prepare" Erwin said seriously then slowly shut the door "Just try not to die on your little vacation okay, you're all valuable soldiers" He added with a whisper then reopened the door and made his exit.

"We'll we have permission, in two days we meet back here so pack light, we don't need any over excessive luggage slowing us down, if it doesn't fit on a horse leave it behind. Dismissed" Levi commanded.

"YES SIR" Everyone exclaimed loyally.

 **TIMESKIP: Two day's ride away from wall Maria.**

Four days had passed since the group got permission from commander Erwin to go outside the walls, along the way they killed a few 4 meter titans and a couple of 15 meter titans, none of those titans were abnormal no they had no issues with dealing with them, even Sasha managed to get a titan kill raising her confidence just a bit.

It was just 12pm lunch time when they stopped at have a break, it was a nice change of pace to just sit down and enjoy a meal but that was not going to last, out of nowhere a 15 meter abnormal titan walked passed them, what made it abnormal you ask? Well it had pure white skin with black tribal markings over it, it had red furr on its ankles, wrists and neck line but the most unusual thing about it is its face, it was skeletal in appearance with black lines running down it and finally a singular sharp horn on either side of it's head pointing forward.

"What the hell is that?!" Sasha screamed feeling her confidence crash to the ground hard.

"How the hell should we know?" Connie shouted back in a panic.

Everybody began panic, this titan was somthing out of a nightmare and it scared even Levi who hadn't felt fear in what felt like a lifetime. This commotion however caught the titan's attention and it began to make its way towards the humans.

Everyone was so caught up in the argument that they didn't notice that the titan was standing right above them, that was until Armin screamed in fear, they all looked up as the titan looked down at them, the group prepared to attack despite their fears but the titan did the unthinkable and sat down legs crossed infront of them and just stared.

"Humans?" The titan said shocking everyone, a titan that could talk how was that possible? Well needless to say Hange was now drooling with excitement.

"Waaa it spoke, the titan spoke and now we're going to die!" Sasha screamed loudly.

"Settle down" The titan said sounding annoyed "I'm not going to eat you".

Levi decided to take control of the situation by confronting the abnormal titan "Forgive us if we are cautious but we've been terrorised by titans for longer than anyone can remember, how do we know you wont kill us eventually?" Levi asked seriously.

The titan looked at Levi closely unnerving the man "Because if I wanted to I would have already, it's as simple as that".

"Excuse me" Eren called out gaining the titans attention "But what exactly are you, you don't feel like the other titans we've faced?".

"I am human" The titan replied shocking the humans, especially Eren who had once said the same thing himself.

"Do you have a name?" Eren asked.

"My name is Ichigo" Ichigo replied.

Jean laughed "Strawberry? Seriously?"

Ichigo growled in annoyance and used his pinkie finger to push Jean to the floor, gently by his standards "My name means 'One guardian' don't forget it and you boy what is your name?" Ichigo pointed at Eren.

"My name is Eren Yeger" Eren replied.

"Eren huh, why do I sense a titan within you?" Ichigo asked shocking everyone.

 **AN: I'm cutting off here, I am unsure if I am going to continue this fic so right now I'm just waiting to see your reactions to this fic.**

 **SSPP MAXIMIZE!**


End file.
